kids_choice_awardsfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Kids' Choice Awards
The 32nd Annual Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards was held on March 23, 2019, at the Galen Center in Los Angeles, California. Music mogul DJ Khaled hosted the show, with hip-hop trio Migos and the cast of SpongeBob the Musical performing. History TBA Hosts Orange Carpet: Annie LeBlanc, Jayden Bartels Main Show: DJ Khaled Performers Orange Carpet: Ally Brooke Main Show: Migos Winners and nominees Movies Favorite Movie *Aquaman *Avengers: Infinity War *Black Panther *Mary Poppins Returns *The Kissing Booth *To All the Boys I've Loved Before Favorite Movie Actor *Chadwick Boseman - as T'Challa/Black Panther in Black Panther *Chris Evans - as Steve Rogers/Captain America in Avengers: Infinity War *Chris Hemsworth - as Thor in Avengers: Infinity War *Dwayne Johnson - as Will Sawyer in Skyscraper *Jason Momoa - as Arthur Curry/Aquaman in Aquaman *Noah Centineo - as Peter Kavinsky in To All the Boys I've Loved Before Favorite Movie Actress *'Joey King - as Shelly "Elle" Evans in ''The Kissing Booth' **Emily Blunt - as Mary Poppins in ''Mary Poppins Returns **Lupita Nyong'o - as Nakia in Black Panther **Rihanna - as Nine Ball in Ocean's 8 **Scarlett Johansson - as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow in Avengers: Infinity War **Zoe Saldana - as Gamora in Avengers: Infinity War Favorite Superhero *'Robert Downey Jr. - as Tony Stark/Iron Man in ''Avengers: Infinity War' **Chadwick Boseman - as T'Challa/Black Panther in ''Black Panther **Chris Evans - as Steve Rogers/Captain America in Avengers: Infinity War **Chris Hemsworth - as Thor in Avengers: Infinity War **Jason Momoa - as Arthur Curry/Aquaman in Aquaman **Scarlett Johansson - as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow in Avengers: Infinity War Favorite Butt-Kicker *'Chris Pratt - as Owen Grady in ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom' **Danai Gurira - as Okoye in ''Black Panther **Dwayne Johnson - as Will Sawyer in Skyscraper **Emilia Clarke - as Qi'ra in Solo: A Star Wars Story **Michael B. Jordan - as Adonis Johnson in Creed II **Zoe Saldana - as Gamora in Avengers: Infinity War Favorite Animated Movie *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation *Incredibles 2 *Peter Rabbit *Ralph Breaks the Internet *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse *The Grinch Favorite Male Voice from an Animated Movie *Adam Sandler - as Dracula in Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation *Andy Samberg - as Johnny in Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation *Benedict Cumberbatch - as Grinch in The Grinch *Channing Tatum - as Migo in Smallfoot *James Corden - as Peter Rabbit in Peter Rabbit *Shameik Moore - as Miles Morales/Spider-Man in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Favorite Female Voice from an Animated Movie *'Selena Gomez - as Mavis in ''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation' **Gal Gadot - as Shank in ''Ralph Breaks the Internet **Hailee Steinfeld - as Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse **Kristen Bell - as Jade Wilson in Teen Titans GO! To the Movies **Yara Shahidi - as Brenda in Smallfoot **Zendaya - as Meechee in Smallfoot Television Favorite Funny TV Show *Bunk'd *Fuller House *Henry Danger *Modern Family *Raven's Home *The Big Bang Theory Favorite TV Drama *A Series of Unfortunate Events *Riverdale *Stranger Things *Chilling Adventures of Sabrina *The Flash *The Walking Dead Favorite Male TV Star *'Jace Norman - as Henry Hart/Kid Danger in ''Henry Danger' **Caleb McLaughlin - as Lucas Sinclair in ''Stranger Things **Grant Gustin - as Barry Allen/The Flash in The Flash **Jim Parsons - as Sheldon Cooper in The Big Bang Theory **Karan Brar - as Ravi Ross in Bunk'd **Neil Patrick Harris - as Count Olaf in A Series of Unfortunate Events Favorite Female TV Star *Candace Cameron - as D.J. Tanner-Fuller in Fuller House *Kaley Cuoco - as Penny in The Big Bang Theory *Millie Bobby Brown - as Eleven in Stranger Things *Peyton Elizabeth Lee - as Andi Mack in Andi Mack *Raven-Symoné - as Raven Baxter in Raven's Home *Zendaya - as K.C. Cooper in K.C. Undercover Favorite Reality Show *America's Got Talent *American Idol *American Ninja Warrior *Dancing with the Stars: Juniors *Double Dare *The Voice Favorite TV Host *'Ellen DeGeneres - on ''Ellen's Game of Games' **Kevin Hart - on ''TKO: Total Knock Out **Liza Koshy & Marc Summers - on Double Dare **Nick Cannon & JoJo Siwa - on Lip Sync Battle Shorties **Ryan Seacrest - on American Idol **Tyra Banks - on America's Got Talent Favorite TV Judges *Simon Cowell, Mel B, Heidi Klum, Howie Mandel - on America's Got Talent *Luke Bryan, Katy Perry, Lionel Richie - on American Idol *Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli, Carrie Ann Inaba - on Dancing with the Stars *Sean "Diddy" Combs, DJ Khaled, Meghan Trainor - on The Four: Battle for Stardom *Kelly Clarkson, Jennifer Hudson, Adam Levine, Blake Shelton - on The Voice *Jennifer Lopez, Derek Hough, NE-YO - on World of Dance Favorite Cartoon *Alvin!!! And the Chipmunks *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *SpongeBob SquarePants *Teen Titans Go! *The Boss Baby: Back in Business *The Loud House Music Favorite Music Group *Fall Out Boy *Imagine Dragons *Maroon 5 *Migos *The Chainsmokers *twenty one pilots Favorite Song *"Delicate" - by Taylor Swift *"In My Blood" - by Shawn Mendes *"In My Feelings" - by Drake *"Natural" - by Imagine Dragons *"thank u, next" - by Ariana Grande *"Youngblood" - by 5 Seconds of Summer Favorite Male Artist *Bruno Mars *DJ Khaled *Drake *Justin Timberlake *Luke Bryan *Shawn Mendes Favorite Female Artist *Ariana Grande *Beyoncé *Camila Cabello *Cardi B *Selena Gomez *Taylor Swift Favorite Breakout Artist *Billie Eilish *Cardi B *Dan + Shay *Juice WRLD *Kane Brown *Post Malone Favorite Collaboration *"Girls Like You" - Maroon 5, ft. Cardi B *"Happier" - Marshmello and Bastille *"I Like It" - Cardi B, Bad Bunny, J Balvin *"Meant to Be" - Bebe Rexha and Florida Georgia Line *"No Brainer" - DJ Khaled, ft. Justin Bieber, Chance the Rapper, Quavo *"SICKO MODE" - Travis Scott, ft. Drake Favorite Social Music Star *Baby Ariel *Chloe x Halle *Jack & Jack *JoJo Siwa *Max & Harvey *Why Don't We Favorite Global Music Star *Davido (Africa) *BLACKPINK (Asia) *Troye Sivan (Australia/New Zealand) *David Guetta (Europe) *Taylor Swift (North America) *J Balvin (Latin America) *HRVY (United Kingdom) Miscellaneous Favorite Video Game *''Just Dance 2019'' *''LEGO The Incredibles'' *''Marvel's Spider-Man'' *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' *''Super Mario Party'' Favorite Gamer *DanTDM *Jacksepticeye *Markiplier *Ninja *PopularMMOs *SSSniperWolf Favorite Social Star *'David Dobrik' **Emma Chamberlain **Guava Juice **Lilly Singh **Miranda Sings **Ryan ToysReview How Do You Want to Help? *Help People in Need (homes, food, & more) *Help Schools (supplies, STEM, & more) *Help the Environment (clean water, recycling, & more) *Help Animals (rescue, wildlife, & more) *Help Prevent Bullying (positivity, respect, & more) Slimed celebrities *Chris Pratt *Will Smith *David Dobrik Videos File:Kids' Choice Awards 2019- Announcement Spot|Initial host and nominees announcement promo File:Liza Koshy & 2019 KCA Host DJ Khaled Reveal This Year’s Nominees Nick|Liza Koshy reveals the nominees and host from the Double Dare set File:Kids' Choice Awards 2019- It's Coming Tease|Commercial for the show File:BTS- 2019 KCA promo shoot 1|Behind the scenes of the promo shoot (1/2) File:BTS- 2019 KCA promo shoot 2|Behind the scenes of the promo shoot (2/2) Gallery Kcablimp-2019.gif|Blimp gif KCA2019-testscreen.jpg|Screen test KCA2019-stage.jpg|The stage for the show References Category:KCA 2019 Category:2010s show